


Друг

by mishmedunitsa



Category: The Last Legion (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пути легионеров начинаются из многих мест — но приводят чаще всего к одному.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Друг

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [fandom The Eagle](http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/?tag=4901406) на ФБ-2013  
> Канон - фильм [Последний легион](http://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/179292/) 2006 года (да-да, вот эта развесистая клюквища, не ржите, этого фандома даже в тэгах не было)) Ещё в тексте есть легчайшие намёки на книжный канон - роман "Последний легион" Валерио Манфреди (2002), чуть менее клюквенный, чем фильм.
> 
> Но в фильме отличная британская (британскоимперская, я б сказала) коммуналка - от Колина Ферта до Айшварии Рай, вот картинка с героями есть, слева направо: Деметрий, Аврелий, Батиат и Ватрен - <http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9516/206826732.10/0_a9bef_8d80e094_XL.jpg>

Аврелий с двумя солдатами обходил лагерь с дозором, когда Ватрен привёл мальчишку. На вид лет шестнадцати, измазанные в иле по колено тощие ноги и запах рыбы выдавали в нём речного жителя, рваная туника видала лучшие дни, а почти чёрный синяк под глазом и изодранные в ссадинах руки подтверждали — жилось их хозяину несладко. 

— Поймали у самых палаток, — Ватрен подтолкнул найдёныша в бок, тот ощетинился, как крысёнок. — Для воришки слишком наглый.

— Я не вор! — от отчаянного рывка Ватрен выпустил худую, как ветка, руку, и мальчишка повалился у ног Аврелия. Подошедшие со всех сторон солдаты заржали, кто-то подпнул к нему ближе обглоданную кость, которую днём таскала по лагерю собака. Аврелий поднял руку, силясь расслышать, что бормочет скороговоркой мальчишка. «Отца давно убили… мать умерла… плавал перевозчиком» — незатейливая история, проверить которую можно было легко, послав кого-нибудь из солдат. Врать мальчишке резона не было, да и шпионить за Nova invicta было рано — легион только собрался, Орест не дал настоящего боевого задания, и лагерь даже не был толком похож на военный — скорей караван на отдыхе, что неимоверно злило Аврелия. Дисциплина хромала, как последняя обозная кляча, но с этим он уже начинал бороться. Тощий подросток им не был страшен, и, по закону сильного, ему следовало помочь. 

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Аврелий, молча дослушав сбивчивые просьбы «взять в легион хоть водовозом, хоть золотарём». 

— Деметрий, — что-то он говорил об отце-уроженце Диррахия. Видно, не врал — в лице тоже больше было греческого. Отчаяние придало парню смелости — он пнул кость обратно солдатам и теперь с вызовом глядел в гогочущие лица. Аврелий поморщился и велел замолчать. 

— Возьмите к себе в палатку… Ты, Ватрен, возьми, я знаю, у вас есть место. Пусть вымоется, дайте ему чистую одежду. Завтра пришлите ко мне.

Он пошёл дальше, не оглядываясь — Ватрен был хоть и любителем позубоскалить, но приказы выполнял чётко. Лагерь успокаивался, у костров слышались тихие песни, звенели котлами кашевары, потявкивал приблудный пёс. Аврелий любил вечер, в отличие от ночи — это было спокойное, домашнее время. Тем ужасней прозвучал для него, почти расслабившегося после благополучного обхода, крик, раздавшийся из северного угла лагеря. Часовые нетерпеливо пристукивали копьями, глядя, как сбегаются в ту сторону отдыхающие солдаты. Настроение скорее было не тревожное, а заинтересованное, Аврелий мотнул головой — этого он не понимал, в голосе кричавшего слышались явные боль и страх. Он обогнал кучку судачащих, словно кумушки, легионеров, прикрикнув, чтобы они замолчали. Не хватало ещё дождаться на шум самого командира Клавдия… Возле палатки стояла небольшая толпа, у входа мялся сам Ватрен. Глаза его бегали, но полог он держал крепко и никого не впускал — лишь для Аврелия сделал исключение, войдя следом за ним. Духота и тяжёлый запах крови показались нестерпимыми. В тусклом свете походной лампы Аврелий с колотящимся сердцем заметил белое пятно в луже тёмного, алые языки, растёкшиеся по светлой тунике. Давешний мальчишка… Аврелий уже успел забыть имя — Деметрий, — лежал в луже крови, запрокинув голову. 

— Жив, жив, — Ватрен в волнении схватил Аврелия за плечо, чего никогда не позволял себе раньше. Аврелий перевёл взгляд чуть выше, на сколоченные из сосновых стволов нары, покрытые нечистым тонким матрацем. Из дыр в ткани торчала солома, на золотистых стебельках особенно угрожающе темнели брызги крови. На матраце лежал, неестественно подломив руку в локте, Памфил — здоровяк-иллириец. Из груди торчал кончик кинжала, прошедший насквозь — Аврелий едва поверил своим глазам, с какой же силой надо было всадить его. Но тут из полутьмы, незамеченный им сначала, выступил великан Батиат. Эфиоп плохо знал латынь, но Ватрен сделал ему жест рассказывать. 

— Ватрен приводить… — чёрная рука махнула на мальчишку. — Он мыться, спать. Памфил… 

Эфиоп замялся, корча ужасающие рожи, потирая лоб — Аврелию от усталости и духоты показалось, что вся рука его по локоть в крови, но на тёмной коже это было незаметно. Он похлопал по плечу Ватрена:

— Расскажи ты, не томи. 

Ватрен, нервно сжимая край сагума, шагнул ближе и сказал вполголоса:

— Памфил хотел снасильничать мальчишку. У него совсем в голове помутилось, он уж и мне предлагал — по-хорошему, но я не по этому делу. — Аврелий вспомнил не раз приходивших к лагерю девиц — видимо, Ватрен был выдающимся мужчиной на этом поприще. — Сначала вроде уговорил — Батиат слышал, он сидел в углу, парень его и не заметил. По-моему, малец просто не понял, что Памфил от него хотел — он же шепелявил, как демон. А парень устал, намаялся — вот и… И когда Памфил сделал ему больно… 

Батиат, присевший на корточки над мальчишкой, услышал знакомое слово — и разразился гортанным потоком слов, казалось, он проклинает уже мёртвого Памфила. 

— Что с Деметрием? — Аврелий уже не удивлялся кинжалу, прошедшему насквозь. Сила эфиопа поистине была достойна легенд. Кажется, у мальчишки появился отличный защитник. 

— Испуг, голод, небольшая кровопотеря. Лекаря я позвал. Всё будет хорошо, парень, судя по всему, двужильный. Воспитаем легионера. — Ещё недавно насмешничавший над ним Ватрен после беды, случившейся с мальчишкой, теперь уже встал на его защиту. Это Аврелию в нём нравилось, теперь, после смерти мерзавца Памфила, он оставлял Деметрия в надёжных руках. Он хлопнул по плечу вскинувшегося Батиата, проследил за тем, как глубоко запавшие тёмные глаза мальчишки приоткрылись, когда Ватрен затормошил его. Теперь всё должно быть в порядке.

***

Холодное серое небо Британии оплывало дождём на поле битвы. Вперемешку лежали варвары и защитники Ромула, Мира ходила между павших, что-то нашёптывая на своём языке, не теряя надежды найти выживших. У тела Батиата на камне сидел Деметрий. Вдруг вспомнив тощего мальчишку, Аврелий осознал, что тот вырос за эти несколько лет едва ли не в два раза. Батиат оставлял другу лучшие куски еды, заботился — по привычке, словно о ребёнке. Грел его своим неиссякаемым африканским теплом. А беднягу Ватрена они даже не успели похоронить на том проклятом берегу… Аврелий подошёл, заглянул в спокойное мёртвое лицо Батиата — даже после смерти оно было тёмным и блестящим, как драгоценное отполированное дерево, но теперь блестело уже от дождя. 

— Он был хорошим другом, — беспомощно сказал Аврелий над головой Деметрия. Тот кивнул. Они оба были воинами, оба знали, что это не утешает. И всё же… Это была жизнь, которую подарил им в том числе и Батиат — своей жизнью. Юный император был жив, и была жива надежда. Тусклое солнце выглянуло из-за туч, и Деметрий горько ему улыбнулся.


End file.
